


Show Me You Missed Me

by skye_42



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:53:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25137985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skye_42/pseuds/skye_42
Summary: After two weeks away for diplomatic reasons, Cardan Greenbriar returns to surprise his wife. She’s had a bad week and has missed him dearly.
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 2
Kudos: 140





	Show Me You Missed Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for an anon request on tumblr, go there (snusbandxknifewife) if you want to read with the italics!

Jude didn’t like being away from her husband. Even years after everything that happened, now that they’d had many seasons since they were last majorly threatened, she still didn’t want to be apart from him for too long. 

If she were honest with herself, she still feared having him taken from her. She occasionally woke gasping from a night terror where he stared back at her through the cold eyes of a serpent and other nights she found herself wrapped up in the same melancholy that held her during her exile. 

She took her sweet time admitting it—and she didn’t really blame herself, not after the whole exile incident—but Jude Duarte loved her husband. She adored him with every bit of her, even when he was on her last nerve. When he was deep in his drink or high off nevermore, after an argument and when they had both been bogged down by the requirements of ruling, she still found something to love about him. Even if she didn’t tell him often or explicitly enough, she ached at the very thought of being without him. 

And now that he’d been gone for two weeks, off in a far court on a diplomatic mission, leaving her behind to tend to the affairs of the country, she was nearly beside herself with how much she missed him. 

She knew he was doing important work and she was proud of him for how he’d applied himself to his position in the past few years, but she still found herself wishing that he’d occasionally be less adept; that he’d need her to come with him on his trips away. 

That, and, if she’d been with him, she likely wouldn’t have had such a terrible few days. 

Her past week had been awful. She’d slipped up during training with the Roach and gotten hurt, she’d spent far too much time in far too many useless meeting with the Living Council, a courtier had spilled wine on her favorite dress, and she’d had a terrible nightmare the previous night. It was the nightmare where she killed the serpent and it’s slain, steaming body didn’t yield her husband to her. 

Jude found herself storming into the royal chambers, tears streaming down her face by the time she hit the sitting room. Her husband wouldn’t be back for another three days at least and it was ripping her apart knowing that she’d have to put on a brave face for that long. She didn’t have anyone to confide in when he was gone; no one who she could allow herself to be fragile around. 

She made it to her closet and stripped out of her day dress. She’d have but an hour or two to gather her wits before she’d have to dress for the revel and entertain her court. The Living Council always liked for her to go out and mingle with courtiers when Cardan was away; they said it fostered trust within the court when she came to revels, even without her husband. 

Naked to her skin and with her face stained with tears, Jude stalked into her bedroom. So focused was she on her bad mood that she completely missed the man sitting by the window, his feet propped up on her vanity and his hands folded behind his head. 

“Well that’s the kind of welcome I like to see!” Cardan exclaimed in excited shock and Jude nearly jumped out of her skin. 

She gasped, one hand flying to her thunderous heart as she stumbled to the bed to steady herself. Hunched over their marital bed and shaking from the fright her husband gave her, she found it all to be too much. After the week she’d had and the unexpected surprise hitting her just when she was most vulnerable, she was done. 

She couldn’t help herself, so she started to sob. She firmly planet both forearms on her bed and buried her face in her hands, sinking down until she couldn’t anymore as she let hiccuping cries wrack her body. 

“My darling?” Cardan instantly panicked. He didn’t know what to do. He’d thought that his wife would be excited to see him home so early, that’s why he’d tried so hard to surprise her. This wasn’t what he wanted!

(Well, the whole Jude walking in naked thing was a fantastic addition to his plans; but the crying bit wasn’t good at all.)

Cardan quickly stood up and made his way over to his crying wife, wrapping his arms around her waist and turning her to face him. Jude instantly grabbed fistfuls of his doublet and pressed her face to his chest, not caring at all that she was definitely getting snot all over his clothes. 

(Well if she was pulling him closer, then she probably wasn’t mad at him. Score!)

“Sweetheart tell me what’s wrong,” he begged, one of his hands wrapped around her waist to keep her up and the other delicately tracing her spine to calm her. “I can’t make it better if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

With a kiss to the top of her head, he began to pull the pins out of her hair, fingers softly separating tangles as he reached them. Under his careful and sweet ministrations, Jude started to calm down. 

She went from sobbing to crying and then to sniffling, her breathing slowly coming back under control. Finally, she was able to whisper: “I’ve had a bad week.”

“Oh darling, I’m so sorry,” he said, and he was. He didn’t know what could’ve happened to put her in such a terrible mood, but he was sorry he hadn’t been there to help her sooner. 

He picked her up and set her down on their bed so he could better see her face. Instantly, she let her legs open so he could stand between her knees. It wasn’t until he’d fit his hips into that spot between her thighs that always so perfectly accommodated him that she remembered she was completely naked. 

She flushed and went to cover her chest. He rolled his eyes at her—it’s not like he hadn’t seen it all before—and quickly shucked off his doublet, wrapping it around her shoulders. 

“There, now we’re both half naked,” he tried for a joke to make her feel better, internally rejoicing when she didn’t get upset with him for it. He still had difficulty predicting how to soothe his wife’s moods now and again, but he was getting better as time went on. 

She felt the corner of her mouth quirk up and, now that she’d gotten past the shock of seeing him, she began to process the fact that her husband was actually there in front of her. 

(Cardan, her Cardan, back early! Oh gods how she’d missed him.)

She let his doublet fall off her shoulders as she pulled him into a hug, sudden and strong enough to knock the air from her husband’s lungs. 

“Jude, you villain,” he laughed once he got his wits back about him. “You seem intent on surprising me today.”

She leaned back and tilted her head to look at him, letting him take in all the glory of her moment of weakness: her reddened eyes and tear tracks, her running nose and flushed cheeks. 

He thought she was all the lovelier for it. 

He pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped her face clean with the same tenderness he’d used to take down her hair. She felt herself leaning into his touch, nearly purring with contentment at the fact that he was here with her. 

Her eyes were closed, so she missed him leaning in to kiss her cheek. 

“I’m sorry you had a bad week, my love,” he whispered into the shell of her ear before moving to press a kiss against her jaw. 

She allowed her back to arch, her chest pressing up against his, silently begging him for more. 

Two weeks alone were bad enough already, now add in a terrible couple of days and Jude couldn’t find it in her heart to be upset at just how needy she was. She deserved the loving caress of her husband. 

He kissed her forehead and her nose, her other cheek and both her eyelids. She smiled contently and wrapped her arms around his neck as he allowed his hands to settle on her hips. 

When he finally kissed her lips, soft and teasing, Jude let out a needy little gasp; a sound so full of lustful promise that Cardan couldn’t help but groan in response. 

“I missed you,” she murmured into the kiss, tilting her head to the side and trying to pull him even closer. 

“And I missed you,” he murmured back, one of his hands trailing up her side until his thumb could trace the underside of her breast. “I don’t think you know just how much I’ve missed you.”

“I disagree.”

“Oh no,” he smirked, pulling back enough for Jude to open her eyes and raise a brow at him. “In fact, I know that you don’t understand how I’ve missed you.”

She let both her hands fall down his chest until she could tuck her fingers into the front of his waistband, her thumb playing with the lacings of his breeches as he watched her. 

“I think you should let me show you.”

“Should I?” She bit her bottom lip as she carefully pulled at the tie of his laces, oh so slowly undoing them. 

He pressed one hand to her rib cage, pushing her back onto her elbows before running the hand over her stomach and down a thigh. “You should.”

She watched as he leaned over her to press a kiss to her neck, his teeth scraping against the skin over her jugular vein in a way that made her groan and throw her head back. Her hair spilled over the bed in a halo around her head as her hands came up to grab fistfuls of his curls. 

She let her eyes flutter closed as he kissed down her neck and over her torso, stopping for a moment to lavish attention on both of her breast before sinking to his knees between her thighs. 

He took in how ready she already was for him as he formulated a plan, pressing chaste kisses to both thighs and running his fingers over her hips to buy him some time. By the time he finally reached up to drag the knuckle of his first finger down her dripping core, Jude was so taken by anticipation that she moaned out his name. 

“So vocal for me,” he praised, leaning in and letting his tongue follow the track laid out by his finger. 

She couldn’t help the whimper she let out as her focus zeroed in on the way the stubble on his cheek scratched against her thighs. He was always so very gentle with her when he used his mouth and it heightened every sensation. They could spit and scratch and scream any time he was inside her, but, whenever he knelt between her legs, he was the very picture of softness. 

Jude arched her back and pulled at his hair, gasping his name between curses as he swirled his tongue around her clit. He slowly pushed a finger into her core and hummed in contentment at the noises she let out. His Jude was always so beautifully loud when she was needy. 

“Cardan,” she moaned out, grasping for conscious thought now that he was really getting into it. She tried to pull him up so she could take over, visions of her getting on her knees for him filling her mind as he added a second finger. 

But he refused to stand, and when she pulled harder and called his name again, he actually growled at her. 

She sat up and he pulled away from her center, juices dripping down his chin as he stared up defiantly and bit her thigh. He must be in one hell of a mood. 

“Jude,” he said, his tone the same one he tended to take when a courtier ignored his orders. “I’m a bit busy, trying to show you how much I missed you. If you’d allow me to get back to it, I’d be appreciative.”

“Am I not allowed to do the same?” Jude quirked a brow at him, feeling relaxed enough by his efforts to tease him. 

She slid back on the bed and he rose back to his feet, eyes tracking her the whole way. “Am I not allowed to take a moment to show my husband how much I missed him?”

He toed off his boots as she got on her knees, leaning forward to crawl back towards him like a cat looking to pounce. 

“Would you be content to miss me later?” he tried and she shook her head with a bratty little pout, pulling his laces the rest of the way open and then tugging his breeches down just enough to let his length spring free. 

She watched him through lidded eyes as she wrapped her fingers around him, pulling from base to end slowly enough to let him know that she intended to play dirty. 

“Well did you miss me enough to let me still have my fun?” 

She quirked her brow at him in question before nodding, allowing him to maneuver her so she was laying on her back with her head off the side of the bed. 

Jude gasped as he parted her legs and pressed a thumb to her clit, the fingers of his other hand already aching to return to their previous engagement. Not one to be outdone, she grabbed ahold of him once more and brought him to her lips, her tongue running over the slit of his head before she took him in. 

One hand grabbed his hips to pull him further into her mouth and the other continued working on his length as she sucked. 

He leaned over her and brought his mouth back to her clit, sucking and swirling his tongue as he pumped his fingers in and out. She bucked her hips up and hummed around his length, pushing against him enough that he knew she wanted him to thrust forward. 

She let her head fall back so her throat could accommodate him better, her mouth wide open and drool falling down her face as she moaned around him. With the way his fingers were twisting inside her and with what his tongue was doing, she felt heat pooling in her stomach and she knew she was close. 

He pulled back from her and made the mistake of looking down as he thrust forward. The sight of her throat stretching around his cock nearly made him lose control, so he pulled all the way out and spun her back around so he could stand between her knees once more. 

She was just about to whine at the lack of contact when he pushed into her, pressing his mouth against hers and reveling in the feel of her. His absolute favorite place to be was buried up to the hilt in his beautiful wife, and he always felt the need to take a moment to appreciate her every time they did this. 

“I love you,” he whispered into the kiss before he began to move, setting a painstakingly slow pace. It was rare that they were this soft with one another and it pulled at Jude’s heartstrings enough that she wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed him deeper. 

Her nails dug into his skin and his fingers were undoubtedly in the process of leaving bruised on her hips, but he still insisted on moving slowly. Their breathing was ragged and their hearts clambered in their rib cages, but he wouldn’t go any faster. Jude began to try and flip them over, but he refused to let her. 

“If I recall, Jude dearest, this was my chance to show you how much I missed you,” he grinned at her and she rolled her eyes, trying to flip them once more. 

“I thought we agreed that I was allowed to show you the same?” She attempted to push her hips into his, to grind against his pelvis for extra friction, but he held her fast. 

“You can miss me next round,” he offered, using one hand to push her back against the bed and climbing up after her. 

He returned to his slow, measured pace and the sweet kisses, trying to convey to his impatient wife just how much he wanted to spoil her. He wanted to be soft, to be delicate with one another in a way they rarely were. 

“You missed me enough for two rounds?” She couldn’t help but tease him and, in retaliation, he changed the angle of his hips to one that made her cry out. 

“What can I say?” Cardan let a dumb little grin flash across his face. “I’m feeling charitable today, must be on account of how I missed you so.”

She rolled her eyes again, pulling him in for another kiss and whispering, “I hate you,” into the embrace. 

“Oh how I love it when you whisper sweet nothings,” he muttered back. 

And so Jude let him be soft and she let him guide her and she allowed herself to relax into his arms. Then, when they’d finished and recovered and she got her turn, she did her very best to make him rip their duvet to shreds; and he was all too happy to oblige. Cardan, her husband and her love, back three days early and in her arms where he belonged. 

She had missed him terribly.


End file.
